mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic
Classic, more commonly called Classic mode, is a Solo game mode in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2 in which the player fights in a series of battles, one after the other, while also participating on bonus rounds and culminating with a fight against Master Hand. The player can set and raise the difficulty level for Classic before starting: on lower difficulties, opponents are mild and will barely attack the player, additionally, their attacks will be weaker; on high difficulties, opponents will become more resilient and be more aggressive towards the player, conversely, their attacks will be stronger. Master Hand's HP during the final fight also depends on the difficulty selected. There are five difficulty levels in SSF: Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard and Very Hard; these have been reduced to four in SSF2: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Insane. Clearing Classic with a specific character or under a specific difficulty will reward the player in a certain way if the conditions were met. In Super Smash Flash There is a total of eight levels in Classic, it consists of five regular stages, two bonus stages and a final boss stage. Rewards * : Complete Classic with all 13 starter characters, then beat him in a match. * : Complete Classic with Sonic on any difficulty without using any continues, then beat him in a match. * : Complete Classic with Link on any difficulty, then beat him in a match. In Super Smash Flash 2 Classic was confirmed during the second McLeodGaming Direct, retaining many elements from previous iterations of Classic mode. It includes ten levels in all, seven regular stages, two bonus stages and a final boss stage. Rewards * : Complete Classic using a random character on Normal difficulty or higher without using continues, then beat it in a match. *Hyrule Castle: Complete Classic with , , or on Normal difficulty or higher without using any continues. *Metal Cavern: Complete Classic on Hard difficulty or higher with any character, without using any continues. *Mushroom Kingdom: Complete Classic for the first time. *Saffron City: Complete Classic with on any difficulty. Gallery Super Smash Flash SSF Classic mode starts.png|1-on-1 preview Super Smash Flash 2 SSF2 Classic mode starts.png|1-on-1 preview SSF2 - Target Smash appear.png|Target Smash preview. SSF2 - Crystal Smash appear.png|Crystal Smash preview. SSF2 - Multi-Man Smash appear.png|Multi-Man Smash preview. SSF2 - Master Hand appear.png| preview. Early design Two Perils.png No Perils.png Screenshot 2016-08-21 at 1.45.05 PM.png Notes Trivia *It was originally planned for Classic in SSF2 to have a new feature called the "Peril Roulette". As seen in the second McLeodGaming Direct, this feature would have given advantages to the opponent or handicaps to the player, depending on the difficulty setting. **According to developer, [[James Hadden|James TSON Hadden]], this feature has been dropped from the game and will not be included in a future update.McLeodGaming Forums – SSF2 Beta Developer Q&A Thread - PLEASE READ THE OP! Retrieved on December 21, 2017 Reference See also *Adventure *All-Star Category:Game modes Category:Solo game modes Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash 2